Nobody's Fool
by Kaorumewmew679
Summary: Hinata is a girl that always gets pushed around like she's crap. But will that change when she meets someone who might change her life forever? sasuhina P.S I do not own naruto the or the songs! will be kept up!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's Fool

Hi people this is my new story called nobody's fool I will be using the song nobody's fool by avril lavigne later in the story but not now. Well enjoy remember don't own a single thing. Not the song not Naruto NOTHING!

Chapter 1

"Hurry up you lazy girl!" stated Hinata's mom.

"Yes mom." Said Hinata shyly, Hinata never had any guts at all.

She was treated like dirt. She hated it but what could she do? Nothing, not a single thing in this world.

She ran to school in hurry and her brother Neji followed behind her until he pushed her out the way.

She fell on the ground. "Why must bad things happen to me?" Hinata said.

She walked through the wet grass and she was stopped by a strange person.

"Hey you Hinata right?" the strange person said. "Y-Yes." Hinata said.

"Oh you ever wondered what it was like to have guts and be your self."

"Yes many times in fact." She said. "I understand you used to be girly punk."

Hinata eyes widened. "Who are you?" she asked. She was scared now.

"A person you have met before." "I don't understand." She said.

"Listen to your heart." She said "listen." Then faded out of sight.

"Well that was creepy Hinata said. Then she walked in a hurry because she was late for school.

Hello Hello my readers making Hinata girly punk I really am crazy aren't I? But stay tuned nobody's fool shall be up soon and be sure to check out my story Runner Assassin a Rurouni Kenshin and Mirror's Edge crossover.

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew 679


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's Fool Chapter 2

"You said you saw what?" said Luna. Luna was Hinata's best friend. The friendship started like this.

Hinata was getting picked on by Gaara and Naruto, who happen to be jerks.

Then Luna came and told them to lay off. Surprisingly they left. Ever since then they've been inseparable.

There is one big difference though…Luna is popular, Hinata is not.

"You heard me I think I saw a ghost." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hinata please don't start this ghost crap." "You know there are no such things as ghosts."

"Yeah but does the ghost know that." Hinata said. Luna rolled her eyes again and said "You watch too much Scooby Doo."

"No this time it's real." Hinata said. "It sounded a lot like my cousin."

Luna did not roll her eyes. Instead she gave her best friend a hug. "You know your cousin is dead."

"That is why I'm sure it was a ghost!" "Look the bell just rang I have to get to class."

Hinata sighed. Not even her best friend would believe her. "Is this how it's going to be?" Hinata thought.

"Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life?"

Hey, sorry for the short chapters. I'm working on them! Hopefully chapter 3 will be much longer than this one. Look out for it! Much more characters will be introduced.

Be sure to check out my other story Runner Assassin. A Mirror's Edge and Rurouni Kenshin crossover, thanks for all the support!

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's Fool Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. I am not making any profit off of this.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" Hinata said. "What's up nerd?"

Hinata knew that voice. It was Sakura's. Sakura was the main person who picked on her.

That voice had caused misery to her for her past life. That voice……voice.

"Hey I'm talking to YOU!" Sakura yelled. Then it felt like a hot iron but Sakura had struck her.

Hinata staggered and fell. "Next time answer me." Sakura said.

She laughed and walked off with her crew, Naruta, who is Naruto's sister, and Temari and TenTen.

It was a shame actually TenTen Temari and Hinata and Luna were actually friends one time.

"It is not my fault." She thought. 'It is not my fault I'm different.

Then she started to sing:

I'm not afraid of anything. I just need to know that I can breathe.

I don't need much of anything. But suddenly suddenly, I am small and the world is big.

All around me is fast moving, surrounded by so many things.

But suddenly suddenly, How does it feel to be different from me.

Are we the same? How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same? How does it feel? I am young and I am free.

But I get tired and I get weak. I get lost and can't sleep.

But suddenly suddenly, How does feel to be different from are we the same? How does it feel to be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?

Would you comfort me? Would you cry with me?

Ahh ahh ahh ah- Ah ahh ahh ah- Ahh ahh ahh ah- Ahh ahh ahh ahh ah- ahh ahh ah, I am small and the world is big, but I'm not afraid of anything.

How does it feel to be different from me? Are we the same?

How does it feel to be different form me? Are we the same?

How does it feel? How does it feel, how does it feel you're different from me, different.

How does it feel, how does it feel? You're different from me, Different. How does it feel, how does it feel? You're different from me.

"I wonder how it feels." Hinata walked down the street and she bumped into someone.

"A thousand apologies." She said. She looked up and saw his face. The face that had stolen her heart ages ago, that face.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. 'No need to. I'm sorry." She froze.

"Well I have to go. Seeya Hinata." Hinata stood there. She still was standing there when Luna drove by and shoved her in her car.

Finally, a longer chapter, more characters, and her crush is revealed. Man after I finished typing those lyrics, I was dizzy.

We will learn more about Hinata's family in the next chapter.

Like always check out my story Runner Assassin, a Mirror's Edge and Rurouni Kenshin crossover. A special thanks to ProjX- Psy-Clone and loveless, thanks for the support and advice!

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew

.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's Fool Chapter 4

Ino was another one of Hinata's friends. Ino is one tuff chick.

Her mom was a street fighter; her dad is a Tae Kwon Do master.

Her power is unbelievable. No one in school messes with her for this reason.

But we've said enough about Ino, so let's go on to Sakura, shall we?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HINATA LIKES SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

"Cool it down Sakura." Temari said. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Naruta rolls her eyes. TenTen just murmurs something. "Mind repeating that statement?" Sakura said to TenTen.

"No." TenTen said worriedly. "Well we have to get Hinata back somehow." "How?" asked Naruta.

"By hiring people to jump her, the plan will go into action this afternoon." Sakura said.

Now this would have been really bad if Luna hadn't heard the whole thing. Luna covered her mouth and ran to tell Hinata and Ino.

After Luna told the others they devised a plan. Meanwhile the people that Sakura had hired looked for Hinata. Then one by the name of Hugo said "Look Sam and James!"

"That is defiantly our girl!" said Sam and James together. There was the back of what seemed to be Hinata.

Hugo jumped on her and was about to hit her until he turned around the face and saw a drawn tongue and the words FOOLED YA!

Hugo, James, and Sam went to tell Sakura the bad news. Meanwhile Luna, Ino and Hinata snickered behind a wall.

On the way to school Luna shouted "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FELL FOR IT!"

Then burst into a fit of laughter. Hinata would have laughed too but she was still shy in front of Ino. She and Ino were close friends, just not best friends.

In fact the only reason they know each other is because Luna and Ino are sisters.

Luna's parents abandoned her a long time ago when she was at least 7 months old.

So Ino's parents took her in, and ever since then the two have been inseparable.

Hinata's family was horrid to her. They were hard on her and said she was nothing.

Even her brother, Neji, and sister, Hanabi, she sometimes wished she had guts again like she did when she was girly punk.

Now you may think you know all about the Hyuuga family but this is MY story, so here's the twist.

In Hyuuga culture the second or middle child is known as the one of evil. So that's why she is treated like she is.

Luna went on laughing. Then Ino saw the person that tried to hurt her friend, that person.

"Time to go to class you guys." Luna said. "You two go on ahead I have business to settle.

"Um, okay." Luna said. "Come on Hinata." As soon as Hinata and Luna were out of ear shot, Ino marched over to Sakura's table.

What happened next shocked everyone. Ino delivered a hard blow to the side of Sakura's face.

Sakura hit the ground. Ino picked her up and threw her. Sakura tried to fight back but she was no match.

Two more hits and Sakura was out cold. Now here's Ino's mistake, as soon as Sakura was knocked out Ino let her guard down.

As soon as she did Naruto and Gaara came in and slammed her against a brick wall.

As soon as she had impact, Ino didn't get up. "Ino stop fooling around." Naruto told her.

He said Ino many more times until he shouted it, "INO!" Naruto shouted.

"Omigosh!" Naruta exclaimed "Someone call 911!"

Hey there cool place to leave huh? I know what you're thinking, I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KILLLED OFF INO! Well just so you know Ino is not dead but she is not okay either. What happens next will shock you. Sasuke appears in this chapter and does something….. Well don't forget to check out my other story Runner Assassin. A Mirror's Edge and Rurouni Kenshin crossover!

Sincerely,

Kaorumewmew


	5. Chapter 5

NF

If you read the paragraph on my profile, you know what's going on. But in case you didn't I'll explain again. I'm thinking about canceling this story along with Runner if you want this story to stay up, then review or leave me a message. I'm so sorry guys. . Read the paragraph at the bottom of my profile page to get the whole story. Again I'm so sorry.

Sincerely,

A sad Kaorumewmew


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention this contains OCs. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did it would be called either, Hinata, or Ino. I also own none of the songs featured in this fic.

"Omg, omg." Were the only words Luna was uttering the entire stay at the hospital.

"Luna…" Hinata began. "Luna what?" Luna screamed. "Ino is in a hospital, fighting for her life, and you want to say Luna?"

"Well sorry for trying to be a good friend and comfort you!" Hinata shot back.

There was silence." I'm sorry for snapping at you." Luna said. "I'm just stressed."

"That's understandable." Hinata said. "She is your sister and all."

That's when the hospital door slammed open. Sasuke's form appeared in door.

But there was a different expression that invaded his gorgeous face.

It was…. Worry. For Ino? "Hey, do you guys know where Ino's room is?"

"Umm room 8b." Luna answered. "Thanks." He said briskly and hurried into the elevator.

"That was weird." Luna said. Hinata didn't answer. All sorts of thoughts were swimming in her head.

"Why would he want to visit Ino?" she thought. That my friends, was a good question for her to ask.

Meanwhile Sasuke was hurrying down the hallway. He had just gotten off the extremely slow elevator.

Finally he walked past a room that said "8b." "About time." He murmured.

He opened the door, to see a beautiful in a coma Ino lying on her pillow.

He stared at her for a second, his eyes concentrated on her and only her.

"How do I say this?" He asked himself. "Come one Sasuke you're a tough guy!"

He mentally cheered himself on. "Just say it!" He took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"I love you." He said, staring down at her pale face. STOP! HOLD ON A SECOND!

THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUHINA! SO WHY DOES HE LOVE INO?

Those must be the questions you are either thinking or shouting at your computer.

Read to find out the rest, readers. Then he walked out the room. But sad too bad for Ino, she had woke up the exact second Sasuke said the three words to her.

But was to in shock to say anything, or open her eyes. But when he left the room, she turned over a screamed in her pillow.

She knew that Hinata was crazy for him. She was trying to make Hinata her best friend, but it wasn't going to work now!

"Calm down Ino." She told herself. "I'll just pretend that this never happened."

"Yeah." She said to no one in particular. "I was still in a coma." Then she took a deep breath and pressed the button for the nurse.

There was a big celebration when Ino was let out of the hospital. But the celebration was cut short when Ino and Luna's parents saw the bill.

They said they needed to lye down. So the girls were in Luna and Ino's room, just hanging out.

Then Ino decided to give them the surprise she had been planning before she had been forced into a coma.

"Hey you guys like Eminem right? Luna I know you do." "YES! SO MUCH!" Luna screamed. (A\N: I love Eminem too. Lolz.)

"Yes." Hinata murmured. "I have concert tickets for three." Ino said. "Maybe you guys would like to come with…."

Ino didn't even finish the sentence before Luna snatched one from inside Ino's hand.

"Well I don't know." Hinata said. "Come on Hinata, you know you want to." Ino said, waving the ticket in front of her face.

"Okay." Hinata said taking it. The next night they went to the concert. Once they took their seats in the first row, the lights dimmed.

"We got a surprise for y'all tonight." A voice on the intercom said. "Please show some love for NICKI MINAJ!"

The girls jumped out of their seats and screamed along with the rest of the crowd.

The Nicki walked on the stage. A beat started to play then she started to rap. (A\N: This song will have suggestive themes and cursing in it. So if you can't handle it I suggest skipping this part.)

I am not Jasmine, I'm Aladdin  
So far ahead, these bums is laggin'  
See me in that new thing, bums is gaggin'  
I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon  
Look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzin'  
So fuck I look like gettin' back to a has-been?  
Yeah, I said it, has-been  
Hang it up, flatscreen  
(Haha) Plasma  
Hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma  
I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine  
I got bars, sentencin'  
I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt  
And I'll kick that hoe, punt  
Forced trauma, blunt  
You play the back, bitch, I'm in the front  
You need a job, this ain't cuttin' it  
Nicki Minaj is who you ain't fuckin' with  
You li'l brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock  
I am a movie, camera block  
You outta work, I know it's tough  
But enough is enough

Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

(Eminem)

I ain't into S&M, but my whip's off the chain  
A little drop of candy paint drips off the frame  
Twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain  
An eraser for a head, fuckin' pencil for a frame  
You don't like it then peel off, bitch  
Every last woman on Earth I'll kill off, and I still wouldn't fuck you, slut  
So wipe the smile on your grill off, I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off  
Get the wheels turnin', spin, and wheel off  
Snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod  
Quit hollerin' "Why, God?" He ain't got shit to do with it  
Bygones'll never be bygones, so won't be finished swallowin' my wad  
I ain't finished blowin' it, nice bra  
Hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch  
Life's hard, I swear to God, life is a dumb blonde white broad  
With fake tits and a bad dye job  
Who just spit in my fuckin' face and called me a fuckin' tightwad  
So finally I broke down and bought her an iPod  
And caught her stealin' my music, so I tied her arms and legs to the bed

Set up the camera and pissed twice on her  
Look, two pees and a tripod!  
The moral to the story is, life's treatin' you like dry sod?  
Kick it back in its face, my God  
It's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd  
But don't ask why, bitch (Ask why not)

The wo-world is my punchin' bag and  
If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots  
Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me  
Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it

Like a, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon  
You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end  
I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic

(Nicki Minaj)

(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for puttin' you bitches on?  
.com/roman's_revenge_lyrics_nicki_  
Is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?  
Shoulda sent a thank-you note, you little ho  
Now I'ma wrap your coffin with a bow  
(Ni-ni-ni) "Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"  
Word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot?  
Well, bitch, if you ain't shittin', then get off the pot  
Got some ***** out in Brooklyn that'll off your top  
I-I-I-I hear them mumblin', I hear the cacklin'  
I got 'em scared, shook, panickin'  
Overseas, church, Vatican  
You at a stand, still, mannequin  
You wanna sleep on me? Overnight?  
I'm the motherfuckin' boss, overwrite  
And when I pull up, vroom, motorbike  
Now all my ***** gettin' bucked, overbite  
I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's  
Raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs  
I call the play, now do you see why?  
These bitches callin' me Manning, Eli  
(Manning, Eli!) Ma, ma-ma-ma-ma, Manning, Eli  
These bitches callin' me (Manning, Eli)

(Eminem)

A-a-a-a-all you li'l faggots can suck it  
No home, but I'ma stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets  
And I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend  
Yeah, look who's back again, bitch, keep actin' as if  
You have the same passion that I have  
Yeah, right, still hungry, my ass  
You assdicks had gastric bypass  
Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass  
And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (Eyelash!)  
Go take a flyin' leap of faith off a fuckin' balcony  
'Fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass  
You know what time it is, so why ask?  
When Shady and Nicki's worlds clash  
It's (high class) meets (white trash)

Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon

Grown men! Grown men!  
Stop it, stop it!  
You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!  
You and this boy Slim Shady!  
What's goin' on?  
They'll lock you away!  
They'll put you in a jail cell!  
I promise!  
Take your mother's warning, Roman  
Pleaaaaaaase  
Back to bed! Run along!  
Let's go! Come on!  
Wash your mouth out with soap, boys  
(Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys…)

Then they took a big bow, and walked off stage. Ino looked over at Hinata and Hinata looked happy.

Then she looked over at Ino and said "That was awesome."

How did you guys like it? It was much longer than the other chapters. Sorry for the language. But this song will get Hinata thinking in next chapter. Bye!

Peace, love, Kaorumewmew.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody's Fool Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Luna. Which is not in Naruto series I don't think? I don't own Naruto by the way. I don't own any songs either. I own Yoshikazu too.

Hinata, Ino, and Luna all walked down the side walk to the bus stop, thinking of what a great concert it had been.

They were all talking and laughing and having a great time. Until, that is Hinata saw something that shattered her heart into pieces.

Sasuke was at the street corner. Now, my readers and friends, you may think that this would have made Hina very happy indeed. But it's what Sasuke did that broke her heart.

As soon as Sasuke saw the three girls, he ran over a kissed Ino! (A/N: I know most of you hate me by this point… but it is drama!) That's right, kissed full on the lips in front of poor Hinata and a very confused Luna.

Ino pushed him off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at him. "I love you Ino." He said looking at her.

"Nothing will ever change that." She quickly judo kicked him in the face so he went flying, Anime style.

Hinata was looking at them both with teary eyes. "Hinata-" Ino started. But Hinata

Held up her hand and ran.

She heard names screaming at her to come back, but she didn't care. "He was the only thing I ever loved. Now he's gone." She thought.

She didn't know where she was running, but while she ran she thought. Eminem's verse in Roman's Revenge echoed through her head.

How that would have been so much like her dead cousin. She smiled as the words "Twisted ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain, eraser for a head, f***in' pencil for a frame!"

Then she thought what her cousin would've said about Sakura that related to that song. "If you don't like then peel off bitch, every last woman on earth I'll kill off, and I still wouldn't f*** with you slut!"

She stopped running. She laughed. Her cousin always was a very interesting boy.

_~Flashback.~_

"_YOSHIKAZU! Wait!" Hinata screamed at him panting. The two were only six years old. The young boy who apparently was Yoshikazu stopped for his cousin. "Oh my gosh Hina you are so slow. He said. _

_Hinata stopped to glare at the young boy. "Yoshikazu?" "Yes?" "Shut up." He laughed._

"_You shut up. Emo girl." Hinata whined. "I'm not emo. I'm girly punk." Yoshikazu rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever." He said. (A/N: _In case you are wondering, Yoshikazu I think means "good peace" in Japanese I think.)

"_Hey, I have an idea." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was Hinata's turn to roll her eyes._

"_Yay. Another one of you idiotic schemes." "No this one's good." He exclaimed. _

_When Hinata didn't answer, he said. "C'mon!" He waved his hand and ran off_

_Hinata sighed and followed. What could the girl do? The two quickly made it to a warehouse._

_Hinata raised her eyebrow. "What're doing here?" "You'll see." He said smiling. _

_We stepped inside. Then he waved his hand, signifying for me to follow him. Hinata followed him up the steps of the old house._

_She had to admit she was a little creeped out. It was damp and scary looking. Their only light was the afternoon sun which shone through a single window._

_Then Yoshikazu all of a sudden made a turn into a room. "This is it." He said to Hinata proudly._

_This room had much more light, thank goodness. But the only part of the floor that was there was the part they were standing on._

"_Yoshikazu? What is this place?" Hinata said frightened. Yoshikazu didn't answer. He only jumped on the beams that replaced the rest of the floor._

"_Yoshikazu! Get down from there!" Hinata said sharply at him, afraid to scream for it might bring down the beams._

_He ignored her and started walking carefully. Hinata tried to stop him again, but he didn't listen._

"_It's safe!" He said back. But at that exact moment the beams groaned, not used to have weight on them._

_Before Yoshikazu could run back, the beams broke entirely. Yoshikazu's and Hinata screams could be heard, ringing through the neighborhood._

_Then Hinata heard a sickening thud. Silence. "!" A little girls' helpless scream could be heard by the people rushing to the warehouse._

_~And that was the day Hinata's one and only friend, died.~_

_~End of Flashback. ~_

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't take this anymore! Then she spotted a pocket knife near by.

She reached over and picked it up. She knew what she had to do. She flipped up the blade and started slashing her arms and wrists like mad.

Then she saw blood. "That's the only thing I see." She thought. "Blood, tears, and hate."

"Blood, tears, and hate." The words echoed though her head as she fell in an ever lasting pool of darkness.

**My cousin is right… I am turning a wee bit emo. But I'm still my hippy jolly self! Lolz. **

**Reader: I don't care about your life affairs! Did Hinata die?**

**Me: Read and find out. **

**Reader: But-**

**Me: READ!**

**Lolz. Any who I know I'm going to have to hurry up with my updating process. I'll try as soon as I can! Remember Mewmew LOVVVVVVVVESSSSSSSSSSS YA! **

**Peace, love, kaorumewmew**


	8. Please read!

Hey! Lolz. Idk if you guys still remember me or not. :P. If you're wondering why I'm not updating here's why….

NO, I DID NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!

It's getting more and more difficult for me to update on fanfiction because of the complicated update process. So here's my suggestion.

I'm thinking about moving this story to .

On that site It'd be much easier for me to update and I could make chapters longer.

Also I could update more often…. ;),

What do you guys think?

Please review/ message to tell me!


	9. Chapter 8

Nobody's Fool Chapter 8

A bright light awakened Hinata from her deep slumber.

_The light is bright. Am I in heaven? No, it's too noisy. I must be in hell._

She rubbed her forehead and looked to the left of her.

A tube was connected to her arm. She was in a hospital.

She looked around her. Two get well balloons greeted her.

One from Luna, one from Ino.

None from her family, not any at all.

She sighed. She remembered her trying to commit suicide after seeing Sasuke kiss Ino.

A pain stabbed her in her heart. Sasuke. He loved Ino.

She sighed and sunk into her pillow.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Then someone carrying flowers and grinning like an idiot walked in the room.

_Naruto._

"What do you want?" snapped Hinata rudely.

Naruto looked down. "I'm so sorry about what I did to Ino. I really regret it."

He handed her the flowers. "I got you these."

Hinata blushed. "Um. Thank you."

Naruto looked down. "There's been something that's been eating me Hinata, and I'm not sure I can take it anymore."

Hinata's face laced over with concern. "What is it Naruto?"

He leaned closer while blushing. "I love you." He confessed as he pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Ino was walking home on a very cold night.

Her feet stomped against the hard pavement and she shivered.

Why was she walking around at night time you ask?

She was coming to visit Hinata in the hospital.

She then heard rustling.

She turned around only to be hit in the head with the barrel of a gun.

She awoke later in someone's bed. She looked down under the covers.

She was **nude. **

She stumbled out of the bed holding the sheet to her body.

She ran out of the house and down the street.

She later passed out in a telephone booth trying to call 911.

Sakura was cackling on her bedroom with her friends Temari, TenTen, and Naruta, whose real name was Naruhime.

They were waiting for their other crony to arrive.

The doorbell rung loudly, as if demanding attention.

"I'll get it!" Sakura chirped.

She flung open the door and squealed.

"LUNIE!" She attacked the girl with a hug.

Luna giggled and accepted hugs from the others.

"The Hina loser still in the hospital?" TenTen asked crudely whilst smirking.

Luna smirked. "Of course! Loser finally got sense and decided to kill herself! Too bad she didn't succeed. How much longer do I have to pretend to be her friend Saki?"

Sakura smirked evilly. "Be patient Luna. Our plan is almost coming into action."

With that she kissed Luna on the lips.

_What the hell is going on here?_

A/N: You may slap me for not updating. Lolz. I'M SO SORRY! Here is an exciting chappie. In case you don't get, Naruto loves Hinata who loves Sasuke who loves Ino, Ino got raped, and Luna and Sakura are dating. I know right? Lolz. ILY! (NH)


End file.
